The Mission of the Dr. Susan Love Research Foundation is to eradicate breast cancer and improve the quality of women's health through innovative research, education and advocacy. The Dr. Susan Love Research Foundation is dedicated to the eradication of breast cancer through prevention. The ability to access the lining of the milk ducts where breast cancer starts has provided us the extraordinary opportunity to develop a new model for risk detection and prevention of breast cancer. In an effort to nurture this growing field of intraductal research, the Foundation initiated a biennial international symposium. The Foundation will host the 6th International Symposium on the Intraductal Approach to Breast Cancer on February 19-22, 2009. We anticipate over 100 clinicians, researchers and advocates from around the world to attend the meeting in Santa Monica, California. The purpose of the conference is to: 1) gather experienced and new researchers together to describe their experiences, to share their findings and to stimulate ideas related to the intraductal approach;2) develop multidisciplinary and cross disciplinary collaborations, and 3) provide pilot grants to further stimulate new research using the intraductal approach. Scientific culture often fosters competition rather than collaboration. This conference is an attempt to counteract that prevailing spirit. Researchers who have been in the field since the 1970s participate fully, allowing the newer entrants to avoid re-exploring previously unrewarding approaches. Collaborations are fostered and nurtured in this still small community of scientists and clinicians. As with previous symposiums, we are confident that the 2009 Symposium will have a positive impact on the direction and success of future learning and research using the intraductal approach in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of breast cancer. Public Health Relevance: The relevance of the Symposium to the public health is the potential for new discoveries, which will lead to prevention and eradication of breast cancer through collaboration and discussion of innovative research.